Gemini Cassieopeia
by crazy ray ray
Summary: It all started with a reunion at Hogwarts whrere thier children would be attending shortly. At the reunion James S Potter makes a new friend who will be joining him for his first year at Hogwarts.


"Gem!", yelled my younger brother he jumped on my bed to wake me up that morning. My first reaction was to push my attacker away from me and soon enough I heard a thump on the floor which was the sound of Orion falling off of my bed. He then quickly ran off to who knows where.

Next my mum stopped in my doorway and told me to hurry up so that we could go shopping for dresses that we would wear to the reunion tonight.

Excited, I ran to the bathroom in my room and quickly took a shower while listening to my music. Then I dressed in my favorite pair of jeggings and my old flannel shirt. I then hurriedly ran down the stairs to see my mother and two brothers waiting for me at the front door. I slipped on my combat boots and laced them up. When I was finally finished my youngest brother Leo said, "Finally, could you be any slower Gemini?"

Before I could say anything Mum was ushering all of us outside where we would apparate to an alley way in muggle London. Once in the all familiar alley way we carefully walked out into the crowded muggle world. We walked to the large department store called Nordstroms to get the appropriate wear for the reunion that night.

I was having a dilemma, I was in love with two dresses. both were strapless, but one was a light green that really brought out my eyes and had an empire waist. The other was a deep purple and flowed down to just above my knees. I needed an opinion. So I called in my mum and she ended up helping me to decide to get both but wear the green one tonight. She agreed with me right away that it really made my eyes pop and look amazing.

As we had all gotten things to wear that night we were walking back to the alley way where we would apparate home. Once we were home we had about five hours until dinner so we had lunch. When we got home Dad was home in the kitchen making us food with the help of our house elf, Pokey. I walked in to the kitchen following the smell of grilled cheese sandwiches and other wonderful smells. We all sat down when the food was ready and devoured it like hungry wolves.

The rest of the day passed very quickly as I spent it in the living room watching as Leo and Lyra had and intense game of wizards chess. I hadn't seen my other brother since after lunch, I figured he would be outside by next to the garden in the tree house we built together with dad a couple years ago. It had quickly become our favorite place to hangout. Just the two of us where we were able to talk about anything and everything.

Getting slightly bored watching the game that seemed to not have an end in the near future I ent out side to look for my oldest sibling. I found him exactly where I had thought I would find him. In our tree house.

It was three o'clock and we had two hours before we had to get ready for the reunion.

I sat down next to him and just looked out at the view. I don't know what was capturing his interest but it seemed very intense. As I looked off into the distance I noticed something coming into view. Or maybe it was a someone. The figure appeared to be a woman with long blonde hair, as she came closer I recognized her. It was grandma Narcissa.

I nudged my brother and his gaze snapped and I pointed to grandma and he looked at her as well. He quickly got up and climbed down from the tree house and ran to hug her and I was right on his heels. After greeting her we walked into the house from the backdoor and called mum and dad down stairs.

I guess no one knew grandma narcissa was coming b the looks on both of there faces. It was quite funny their faces were. Once recovering from surprise dad quickly gave her a hug and welcomed her. She told us all she just came over for a short visit and that she was on her way to old Mrs. Zabini's home for tea.

On her way out she hugged me tightly and told me something "You'll meet people you will never forget tonight, my dear, Gemini." I was very puzzled by what she had just said. Who was I going to meet tonight that would be that important? Would we be meeting some of our parents old friends?

My questions would be answered soon as we were now on our way to Hogwarts for our parents 15th reunion. It had been all over the daily prophet that The Great Harry Potter would be there. I don't get the big fuss about him. Why not let him live a normal life after all he had done to save the world from Voldemort. He should be able to have a non hectic life after the war but noooo. They just had to fill our newspapers with shit information about him. If he ate ice cream at the shop in Diagon Alley it would be on the cover of the daily prophet the next day. It was ridiculous.


End file.
